Come on, Get it Together
by PoliceCommander
Summary: A daughter keeps her thoughts to herself. She watches on as her loved ones go about their strangely intertwined lives, oblivious to her. She wants a tearful reunion; to hold them...But for now, it has to wait. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FIRE EMBLEM: KAKUSEI. FeMU x Chrom. Other pairings mentioned. Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER FOR FIRE EMBLEM: KAKUSEI AHEAD...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Just one last look…

The ground is cold. I heave in a breath of stale air and puff it out in a cloud of frost. A branch brushes against my cheek, startling me, sending chills down my spine as I struggle to keep my balance.

I flick some water that had fallen from the leaves above me off of my blade, and polish it with the palm of my gloved hand.

The Falchion needs to be taken care of properly.

If one speck of blood or dirt stains that blade, who knows how much bad luck could befall the future generations? I need to take extra precaution.

I brace myself in my current position, poised and ready.

In the treetops I sit watching. I don't usually like being this high, but before I leave for Feria, I want to get one thing done.

Below is the little camp that the party accompanying Prince Krom of Iris had set up only moments ago. A heavyset man in uncomfortable-looking armour is towing firewood to and fro, and when he turns to ask the redheaded woman a question, she completely ignores him.

I feel sorry for him. I know him, as well, but can't quite place his name. I've known him once, though, I'm sure of that.

A few others are scattered about; one I know very well in particular. I clench my teeth as another wave of cold air shoots past me.

Two figures emerge from the woods. My heart skips a beat as I catch a glimpse of the blue-haired male leading the ashen-haired young woman to the camp enthusiastically. They're engaged in an interesting conversation, by the looks of it. They look so happy, side by side.

I swallow and clear my throat a little, adjusting the mask so it doesn't sit so awkwardly on my nose.

I realise I haven't breathed in quite a while, and gasp for air as quietly as I can.

There they are.

I run my fingers through my hair, bound at the ends to make it look as short as possible.

I'm a boy.

The thought is funny.

A boy. A son, not a daughter. Marth, not Lucina.

I sigh.

The two down below look so entranced with each other that it's hard to believe they only just met.

Part of me wants to join them; sit in between them and just…talk. Talk about everything, anything, nothing.

And then there is the rational side of me, who wants to push on for Feria to speak with Uncle Basilio and Aunt Flavia.

But the memories, fading as they were, urged me to stay here and watch them. It's the only thing I can do, for now.

My lord father looks as I remember him, not that I remember him very well. He is strong, impressive-looking, a real warrior. The original Falchion swaying at his belt seems as untarnished as the one with me now.

Even though I cannot see their faces very well, I know my dear mother looks younger than I remember her being. Even so, she's still very pretty. It's no wonder she earned the love of such a great hero.

I want to hug them both, but that would be quite inappropriate…wouldn't it?

The happy looks on their faces never waver.

I know I have to go now, but…

No, it's only right—I'm doing this for them, after all…For them, for the world, for myself and my friends back home…

_Home_. I want to make sure I return to a better home. One where those two down there, their faces a little older, can greet me with those smiling faces.

I brace myself as I slowly stand, and turn.

One last look.

Just one last look at them, I grip the hilt of the Falchion.

I want to tell them so many things. But now's not the time.

I turn towards the long journey ahead of me, away from the scene I long to be part of.

* * *

Feria

One last strike, and I know I can take him down.

I brandish the Falchion in front of my body, dodging slightly to the left as his solid form lunges towards me. He slashes in my direction, and I only feebly avoid the attack.

I'm not as strong as him…But I want to be.

I want to be as strong, if not stronger. I want to be able to—Gah. He almost hits me.

I face him now, our identical blades engaged in a strong clash.

He is my father; he is Krom of the Holy Kingdom of Iris. And I've yet to best him.

The thought is only narrowly comforting.

If my father, this great hero, was defeated in battle at his strength, what could I possibly do?

But I can't have doubt.

His eyes widen at the sight of the familiar sword.

The Falchion.

Once wielded by the legendary hero Marth himself, who at this current moment I am intending (and might I add, succeeding) to disguise myself as, the Falchion's sheer history and power is unmatched.

I received this particular blade from my father, the man I fight now, making it the same as that one he wields today.

Still, the concept of the future perplexes me slightly.

"It can't be…" he utters under his breath.

I sheath the Falchion and step back.

No winner. Just as I wanted, I suppose. I didn't want to defeat my own father, after all.

For now I'll keep my mouth clamped shut.

Only talk when you must, Lucina, or else you'll butcher the whole operation.

Think like Mother would. Like the genius tactician.

I grit my teeth.

* * *

**So basically this is my favourite game of all time, simply because of the MASSIVE FEELS OVERLOAD.**

**FeMU x Krom is the CUTEST PAIRING EVER and it creates Cute!Lucina and Adorable!Mark, so....**

**I particularly love the interactions between all four (in particular one later on in the game between FeMU and Lucina as her daughter). It's great. If you haven't played this, you totally should (unless you don't understand Japanese, which I realise a lot of people don't...) I'm so looking forward to its European release. Oh, yeah, the fic. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

An Attempt on Auntie's Life

I never got to meet my aunt before. My father's older sister was assassinated in just a few moments. It's my duty to make sure that doesn't happen again. I hold that power in the palm of my hand; to change what was once done.

I stand in front of my father now. I inch closer, just a little.

Standing just a little way away from us is my mother. They always seem to be together.

I take comfort in that. If my lord father was with another woman, I wouldn't know what to think.

"In a few moments," I mutter in the deepest voice I can muster. "Queen Emelina will be killed."

"What?"

I nod. I need to convince him that I'm telling the truth, or else I'll be going home to the same fate.

I come from a bleak future, where cities are wasteland, and families are torn. Most of my friends, like myself, are orphaned or their parents ill. We are the children of heroes long gone, and on the brink of demise, we must search for hope.

Naga allowed me to do this. She allowed me to go back in time, to have this opportunity to stand in front of my parents and warn them of the very downfall of The Holy Kingdom of Iris.

Suddenly there is a ruffle in the trees surrounding the courtyard.

Mother flicks her head to the side. "Watch out!" she cries, and before I know it, a bandit bursts from the treetops, two sharp blades tucked in his sleeves. I push Father out of the way as quickly as I can, slashing in the brigand's direction, but one of his blades brushes past my face as he flies across the court. My hair, once bound to make me look as boyish as possible, flows freely behind me, cascading around my face.

The mask Jerome gave me back home to conceal my identity falls. I clap a hand to my eye, swinging around to try and finish off the bandit, but Father has already stabbed him deep in the chest.

The blades concealed in the sleeves of the hooded cloak drop with clangs to the ground, and the man who attempted to kill my father follows their lead limply.

I try and prop the mask back on the face, but the ties are already severed, and it won't stay up.

"A-A girl…?" Father murmurs.

I narrow my eyes.

While in this time I do not exist, and therefore there's no way they could possibly recognise me, there happens to be a (rather obscure) mark on my left eye; the mark of Naga, which is only present in children of the royal family of Iris.

I have to hide it as best as I can.

"We have to hurry," I say. "Queen Emelina is in grave danger. We must protect her at all costs. The future depends on it."

My mother nods, that familiar look of determination blazing in her eyes.

"Krom, can you—"

"Already on it."

My father has probably memorised each of my mother's strategies off by heart by now.

He is a dedicated person, after all, and by this point I'm sure he's already head over heels in love with her.

"Come on, then. We must hurry," I say.

Mother is a very good strategist. She plays to everyone's strengths, knows who to pair together so that the front is unstoppable. I am charged with staying close to Aunt Emelina.

The waves of enemies are almost endless. The castle walls are constantly being broken down, a fire briefly starts in one of the halls, but Mother quickly douses it.

It is amazing how well the two of them work together. I want to join them, but there are more pressing issues at hand.

An enemy cavalier breaks through the front line.

Aunt Liz tries to hold him off, but she is knocked back with an effortless strike. Uncle Vake rushes to her rescue; he easily manages to knock the rider off his horse. He seizes control of the stallion, laughing, howling.

"Vake! This is serious!" she moans. "You'll get hurt!"

"Nah, nah! The great me could never be hurt by mere mortals; _woo_!"

He charges with the horse towards the wave of cultists, before leaping off axe-first with a mighty roar.

It's funny for a moment, and then I realise that that's exactly the way he was finally killed. It wasn't so funny back then, either, and my mind rushes back to the memory of comforting his stubborn son, my cousin, after the incident.

Mother rushes back to us without Father, instead gripping the sleeve of a familiar redheaded man, the latter of whom looks far too disinterested with the whole affair.

This for sure is Gaia, my friend Cynthia's father.

"Keep an eye on this one," she says to me.

I think this is the first time she's actually spoken to me without Father around. My heart flutters a little.

"Whatever," he mutters. "Your loss."

"Yuming!" Liz cries. "There are too many of them!"

"No, there's not!" Mother retorts, as gently as she can manage at this time. She flicks her head to me again. "Marth, I need you on the front line. Can you do that for me?"

I nod. "Y-Yes, Mo—Ma'am!"

I rush alongside her to the core of the battle. A man in heavy armour hides behind his shield to keep a chunk of the enemy force at bay.

"Uhh—" he says rather calmly as we approach. "Yuming?"

"What is it, Callum?"

He looks pleased that she answered his call. Callum has never been a man of many words—not that many people pay attention to those few words.

One day in the future I come from he went off to battle and promised his son he'd come back, but no such thing happened.

I miss his son a lot, I think.

"I don't think I can hold them all off—Nghar! There are—too many reinforcements! Gah! What's that!"

The halls are lit up with a strange glow, and for a moment we are all caught off guard.

The enemy front manages in that moment to pierce Callum's defences.

Mother utters something under her breath, and the strong light is quelled.

She is an amazing mage.

"They have a strong mage," she yells. "Everyone! On your guard! Marth, lend us your strength!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

My mother, the tactician, has put together a fine army. Even the guards of the castle take every word of hers into consideration, and suddenly their power is increased tenfold.

With her help, we defeat most of the assailants.

She tells me to retreat back to Aunt Emelina, and I reluctantly oblige.

Two cavaliers ride past me, a redhead and a brunette in red and green armour.

"Ready, squirt?" the redhead calls to her companion.

"Born ready," he chuckles nervously back.

It's both heart-warming and wrenching to recognise each and every soldier in this armour.

As I rush back to the throne room, I catch a glimpse of a blue-haired archer rushing behind them. He is grinning, an arrow poised and ready against his glimmering bow.

"Wait for me, honey!" he coos.

"Keep up, sweetie," Soiree halts momentarily and huffs sarcastically.

Oh, Uncle Viole, Aunt Soiree…Never change.

In the moment I run looking over my shoulder at the soon-to-be couple, I slam into the chest of yet another familiar face…This time far too familiar.

"K-Krom—"

"Marth, get to my sister, please. We're counting on you to keep her safe right now."

He grabs my arm, pleadingly, as if urging me to go on.

I nod, mouth slightly ajar. I don't know what to say, and before I can he gently releases me before sprinting to the action.

From what I hear, there is a powerful mage behind this attack. I know him—he's the one who caused all of this.

If Mother succeeds in killing him, and then Gangrel, it'll all be over.

I'll go home to an Iris where both my parents, as well as the parents of my friends, are alive and well.

I smile.

* * *

What's wrong?

Something's wrong.

The future's the same; I don't understand!

What did I do wrong? Why did Aunt Emelina sacrifice herself? N-No! It can't be…All our work.

I stare at my hands—I should be disappearing right now.

Naga, what did I do wrong…?

Father is crying over the corpse of his sister, who so bravely gave her life when she stepped off the ledge to her doom. But it shouldn't have been that way…

Mother looks his way as Aunt Liz cries into her shoulder. Does she want to comfort him…?

It shouldn't—It can't be this way…

I grip the hilt of the Falchion and grit my teeth to stop from crying.

Why…?

We have the Fire Emblem safe within our possession. Then, why is Gimle's return imminent?

Tell me, Naga…

I…I can't give up, can I? No…

I said long before that I'd do whatever it takes to secure the future I long for.

I have to…Somehow I must keep going…

For Father, for Mother, for the little brother I left in the future, somewhere along the timeline…

Until Gangrel is killed and the future is safe, I will not rest.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I want to introduce the other children soon, definitely.**

**Especially Mark. But especially Chambray. But especially Jerome.**

**I must add that Vake x Liz is my secondary OTP, as well as Soiree and Viole...**

**See if you can guess (if you know anything about the game) who Callum's son/wife is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Other Me

By this point I've mastered the art of hiding in the shadows, I think.

Gangrel has been dead for two years.

Two years since he tasted the faultless blade of the Falchion; since the man who threatened the future fell into a pool of his own blood.

Two years since the King of Iris and the genius strategist who came out of nowhere were wed in a ceremony that saw every citizen of the Holy Kingdom line up outside the gates of the castle to try and catch a glimpse of their new royal couple.

But still, something irks me.

And it's not just the baby my father throws up in the air with a smile on his face as they laugh together. It's not that my mother spends hours talking and singing to the baby that's not quite me. Of course it's not that I'm jealous of myself. That's insane. It's childish.

In fact, it's quite heart-warming to see my mother and father fawning over…me—the baby me, that is, who was just born a few months back. So I'm not jealous. Not at all.

She's cute, if I might add…

I'm still a bit anxious—yes, there's something off about it all. Naga, are you telling me something…?

I bring my hand to touch my left eyelid.

There's no doubt that if my mother and father find me now without my mask, they'll know I'm their daughter just from the mark. The little Lucina resting in her bed, she has this mark…She most definitely is me.

If things aren't quite at rest as everyone thinks, I might have to reveal myself soon enough.

A bittersweet thought, indeed.

I should probably get going pretty soon, but…

My heart is aching… I don't want to leave this version of Iris. It's so happy, so peaceful; truly a city worthy of Emelina's legacy.

Someone's coming. I hug the walls of the castle, making sure to stay in the shadows.

We'll meet again, little Lucina, in some way or another.

* * *

I Know I Really Shouldn't Be Happy Right Now, But…

I swallow.

Here I stand, in front of my father, who knows me as Marth, the mysterious woman.

"There's something you should know," I mutter, almost choking the words out. "If I'm to lend you my strength…"

"What is it?" he asks. His voice is strong, familiar, yet somehow gentle—it's almost as if I've missed hearing it…

I take in a deep breath, clench my fists, and walk over to him. Closing the distance, my heart begins to beat rapidly.

I don't know how he'll take it, or even if he'll believe me, but…

When we stand face to face, I sweep my bangs behind my ear, so that he can look straight at the mark of Naga on my left eye.

His eyes widen.

"Wh…?"

"My name…is Lucina…" I murmur.

"L-Lucina…? That's…"

"I come from a future most bleak and terrible… One where there's no one left to save the day… I was allowed to come back here, to this vital time, so that… So that you, my father, might save it."

"You're…?" He looks speechless. "…My daughter?"

I can feel the tears beginning to rise to the surface, pooling in my eyelids before one tear rolls down my face.

"Because in the future…you're not there to save it… I… I wanted to... It's okay if you don't believe me, I just wanted…"

"Lucina," he breathes. Hearing him say that makes me so happy. Just hearing my name roll of his tongue so naturally... I don't think I've ever been happier. "No, I believe you… One-hundred percent… You're…my daughter, Lucina."

He smiles, and lifts his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"F-Father…" I sob.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide anymore," he coos.

"Father!"

I slump into his chest, grabbing the cloth of his tunic, sobbing uncontrollably.

I'm here, with my father, my hero. The father who died when I was small, whom I never had the chance to spend too much time with. I want to stay here forever, with him in this wholehearted embrace.

He kisses the top of my head gently.

"K-Krom?"

He raises his head.

"Yuming," he says.

I pull away slowly from our embrace, wiping the rest of my tears away, and desperately trying to prevent any others from falling.

My mother stands just away from us, hands behind her back, an unsettled look on her face.

"I-I—Uh… I just wanted to, um, check up on you two…" she stammers. "Well, it's not like I don't trust you or anything, Krom, but since you are a young woman, Marth…I…And, um…"

"Yuming, come here," Father beckons her over with a soft gesture.

"Huh? O-Okay, what is it?"

He places a hand on my back, nodding to me. This is my father; he's everything I wanted him to be.

"I," I start, not sure what to say. Should I repeat what I said to Father, or…? "My name is Lucina."

She looks at Father, an eyebrow cocked. She looks sceptical, and my heart drops to my feet. I only have fond memories of Mother. Her smile has been etched into my memory, her soft touch on my face as she sang me an old lullaby my most cherished memory.

She died as she lived, with a smile on her face, when she was wounded in a fight against a madman. I still remember the way she fell to the ground, her abdomen stained with her own deep red blood, and how we crowded around her; me, Wood, Mark and Aunt Liz.

Mark was only little, and he blubbered the loudest. With a smile and a few words telling us she'd be okay because she was going to be with Father, and that they'd protect us all together, she slipped away. Until then, I had thought she was invincible.

"Lucina? As in…"

"M-My mother and father…died when I was quite young…fighting against a great evil. I…I'm from a future where…"

"She is our daughter," Father finishes. "Our little girl."

"Wha—Then…Wait, what's happened to my baby?"

"N-Nothing, dear, she's fine back home…"

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"Then, you believe me?"

"A mother knows," she says. "And you are definitely my daughter."

A mother knows.

I start to cry again.

We hug, and I hear her breath becoming shaky, before my father's strong arms envelop the both of us.

Here we are.

The three of us; a family.

We all part from the embrace.

I'm so happy my heart could burst, and then I remember something.

"My friends…they'll be surfacing in this time. Is it okay if we find them?"

"Your friends? From the future?" Mother asks, a hand on my cheek.

"Yes."

"Why not? Besides, we could use the extra hand," Father winks at me and I let out a little squeak. "There's no way Varm's forces will be as light as Gangrel's…And I think I'm a bit rusty…"

He stretches and flexes and we all laugh together. But I know my father could never be rusty. His fighting ability is the best of anyone in the land.

Mother holds my hand tight as we stumble back to camp. We've run out of words to say to each other for now.

I'm content just like this, though. I'm not asking for much more.

* * *

Speaking of the Others…

So now we can focus on bigger issues.

Not that anyone's really focusing on the bigger picture…what with this revelation…

At first, when Mother and Father told the army about my true identity, I could feel that not everyone believed me. But it's amazing how much they trust my parents, and soon the revelation eased into regular conversation. It's like they always knew, or something.

Aunt Liz won't stop asking me questions.

"Which makes you my niece, huh?" she chirps.

I nod. "Yes."

"So what's the future me like?"

I can't help but smile. My memories of Aunt Liz in the future are all warm.

"Always smiling," I say. "You always gave us hope."

She giggles, blushing slightly.

"Whaddabout the great me? Bet I'm pretty great too, right? Right?" Uncle Vake interjects, flinging his arms over our shoulders.

I don't want to tell him he dies in battle, so I opt for, "I have fond memories of you, too, Uncle."

He chuckles. "_Uncle_," he repeats to himself. "Sounds nice. So, d'we have a kid? Me and Lizzie?"

Oh, do you…

I nod again with a sigh.

Aunt Liz gasps. "Really? Tell me about her!"

Vake shoots her an icy glare. "_Her_?"

"It's a boy—your son, his name's Wood…He's—uh—just like his dad?"

"So, a bit strange? Hot-headed? Doesn't follow orders?" Mother calls from the other side of the fire.

"H-Hey! I wouldn't be talking, Miss I-fell-in-love-because-we-both-saw-each-other-na—"

"Not in front of Lucina, Vake!" Aunt Liz whines, clapping a hand to his mouth.

"Huh? What is it? Is it something about Mother and Father?" I ask. Their inside jokes often confuse me.

Aunt Liz pats me affectionately on the back. "Nothing you need to worry about, sweetie. So will I get to meet my boy?"

I shrug, because I really don't know who's followed me or not. "Maybe."

"Tell me about 'im. He strong?" Uncle inquires, taking out a rag to polish his axe.

"Oh—Well, yes. He likes training…" I start to remember the time when Wood started chasing Mark around with his toy sword, yelling at him to come and train.

"_I don't want to, Wood!"_

"_Why! You're so weak! How lame!"_

"_N-No! Please, maybe you could ask Azure! W-Wood, leave me alone! Lucinaaa!"_

I chuckle to myself. "He's always badgering Mark to go and train with him…" I mutter.

"Mark?"

Oh, that's right. I didn't tell them.

"My little brother."

Mother pricks her head up. "Little brother?"

"Right. He's a few years younger than me."

"S-So, we get to have another child? Ah, how wonderful," she seems completely open to the idea.

I smile. My mother is such a nice person.

"Is he as cute as Lucina?" Aunt Liz pinches my cheeks. "So _cuuuute_!"

"Ngah! U-Uh…! W-Well…He's younger than me…A baby, really… He wants to be just like Mother… He spends hours practicing magic and strategy by himself. Sometimes he gets the others to help him."

Mother smiles, and sits down on a log opposite us.

Sometimes I wish I would have inherited her pale pink hair colour or her pretty face. It's no wonder she was able to win over Father.

I wish I could, you know? Win over a boy like that… Not that I have anyone in mind, of course. I'm just speaking generally.

"A little boy," Mother mutters to herself, smiling softly. "I love him already…"

* * *

**Male Mark = 3**

**Please Review and Keep Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

He Really Doesn't Like Flying…

Now, there's something you should know about my little brother.

It's that he doesn't have to exist.

You see, there are many timelines branching off from each point in time. In one, my Father might die at the climax of this current battle—if that were to happen, then my brother won't exist. But if, like in my time, my father were to die a little later on, my mother would have already given birth to Mark.

I, however, am already born in this time, and therefore my existence in any branching future is secured.

I feel sort of sorry for my brother for that; that it really doesn't matter if he exists or not. Not that I'm saying I'm more important than him or that my parents love me more. No way.

Besides, he's a completely different person to me.

Still, he's always been my brother, and if things go as planned, he'll be born in a couple of years just like in my time.

We've been hunting for my friends who've wound up in this time after following me through Naga's gate. So far we've managed to collect my cousin Wood and my friends Brady, Jerome, Azure, Loran and Noire.

There's a cavern made of crystal near the coast of Feria, and we heard some cries coming from there.

We ran to investigate, and found that the cavern was filled with bandits who sought to rob it.

Now we must keep it safe.

Hang on, that's not a bandit…

Ah!

"Mother!" I call.

"What is it, Lucina?"

"Th—That's Mark! Over there, in the robes, cowering in the corner!"

"Mark? Your brother…? I mean, my son?"

"Yes! He seems scared—we have to help him!"

"Right," in an instant, Mother switches over to strategist mode. "Sumia!"

"Y-Yes, Yuming!" Sumia flies overhead, her jet black steed treading air for a moment as Mother shouts orders to her.

"That boy over there! Rescue him, okay? Make sure he's unharmed!"

"Another friend of yours, Lucina?" Sumia asks over the loud flapping of her Pegasus' wings.

I nod.

"Okay, then! Hya!"

She rides off gallantly, elegantly; very different to how she is on the ground. I wonder if her daughter's somewhere around here as well. I remember Cynthia and Mark being good friends.

"Should I follow her, Yuming?" comes the huffy drone of Jerome's voice. He swoops down on his lizard, almost knocking Wood down, who just before was talking with his father about suitable names for his axe. Vake seems surprisingly open to the idea.

"Cover her, Jerome, but stay out of harm's way—so avoid mages, okay? Keep at a distance."

"Yes, ma'am."

He flies off.

"Keep that madman away from me! I'm trying to get in the fighting _mood_," Wood explains with a scoff.

"Alright, hotshot, let's see your moves, eh!" Vake roars. "Ready, Yuming!"

"Not just yet. Brace yourselves, everybody! When Sumia comes back—Alright, charge! Noire, Mariabel, Brady! Stay back! Okay, Sumi, let's see what we've got here! Lucina, go with your father, I'll take care of the little one."

When Sumia comes back, she's carrying a very sickly-looking Mark.

"I-I don't like flying…" he mutters.

As Sumia lowers to the ground, creating a great deal of wind, Mother helps my poor brother off and he droops limply into her arms.

"Mama…?" he murmurs, not quite awake.

"It's okay, I got you," she whispers to him, and carries him over to Brady. "Take him to your mother, unless you're up to the task."

Brady flushes red. "I-I got this! I don't need Mama's help!"

"Okay, but if you're having any trouble…"

"I-I got this! I got it! Just go and fight or whatever, sheesh!"

It's safe to say Brady is almost nothing like his sweet little father on the outside, but I know he's really a great person. I remember when we had to treat him after he accidentally slashed his eye with a violin string.

It still hasn't healed properly, that scar.

Mother sighs, and after turning around, grabs my arm.

"Come on, we'll tend to him later."

* * *

I Don't Remember!

We all crowd around Mark when he comes to. After the battle, we took him back to our base camp and laid him down in one of the tents. Mariabel coaches a reluctant Brady through mixing up some herbs off to the side, and he sporadically whines to Licht about it.

"_Papa, please help…" _he whispers.

"Don't think I cannot hear you, young man! A gentleman always listens to his mother! Now, add a pinch of…"

Mark opens his eyes slowly, eliciting a myriad of hushed gasps and murmurs from us.

"Ngh…Mama? A-Ah! It really is you!"

Our attention turns to Mother.

"He's talking to yoooou," Azure whispers in her ear.

"I know, Azure…"

"M-Mama! Aha! Ah~ I've missed you so much!" Mark suddenly sights upright, flinging his arms around Mother's arms. "A-And Lucina! Sis, sis! I made it, haha! A~ah!"

Yes, this is definitely the Mark from my time.

"Wa~ah! Woody's here, too! A~and, who else? Wah! Mr. Jerome and Azure and—aha…I don't remember you," he sings, pointing to Loran.

The bespectacled boy is obviously dejected, but doesn't let it show too much. Ronku pats him on the back sympathetically.

"Eh! So many people here! Mama, I can't remember anything—haha…" Mark laughs, slapping his head gently. "So so~ore…"

I furrow my brow and lean into him. "What do you mean, Mark?"

"Haha, I can't remember! Wa~ah… A lot of things… Haha!"

"Hey, everyone, give 'im some space, alright?" Vake yells.

The sheer intensity of his voice gets everyone moving. Everyone shuffles to the other end of the tent or leaves, and only Mother, Father, Wood, Aunt and Uncle and I remain huddled around Mark.

"Hey, weenie, your head alright?" Wood snorts, knocking his finger against Mark's head.

My little brother laughs and shoos him away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Woody. Geez, look how young Mama looks. And Auntie and Uncle Vake and—uh—um…" He pauses at Father.

"Um…" he mutters. "S-Sorry…Ah! I hate this head! I can't remember your face, I'm so sorry, Mister!"

Father's expression darkens.

"Excuse me?" he murmurs.

He slaps his hands together and bows apologetically. "Mama, could you—"

Mother looks at me for assistance, but I'm just as speechless as her.

"U-Uh…Mark…You don't remember…Father?"

His jaw drops.

"Gah! Dad! You're my dad! Ah! Oh my goodness! Wa~~ah!"

He completely freaks out, muttering to himself for a while and mixing in hurried apologies. "My dad!" he muses aloud, before lunging at Father and locking him into a strong hug.

"Ngh…"

"Dad! I'm so sorry!"

I can't remember if Mark ever got to meet Father for very long at all, even shorter a time than I…

But still, not remembering him at _all_ is certainly strange. Maybe something happened on the way from our time, and he's been struck with amnesia.

If so, I feel even sorrier for him than I did before…

And Father…

I can't imagine how Father feels, or if he even feels any love for Mark at all, but if so he must be crushed. For a son not to remember his father at all…I don't know what kind of pain that could be comparable to.

But I do know what it felt like to stand in front of parents who don't know you.

"Wa… Why can't I remember anything…? Haha… Ah, I can help, though! I can try my hardest to help Mum and Dad and Lucina!"

"Huh?"

"You're fighting, aren't you? I want to fight too. I can use magic and I know…uh…sword stuff, too. I can help like Lucina is," he says with the same cheery expression.

Mother raises her eyebrows and places a gentle hand on Mark's shoulder.

"You don't have to do that, Mark. You just rest, okay?"

"What? No, no. I want to fight, Mama. I want to help you all; otherwise I'd feel bad." He says it all with a smile on his face.

My little brother is…strange…but I couldn't love him more.

It's what makes our family so unique and perfect.

* * *

**Maaarkkkk...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Adults

I'm at camp with the others, and everyone is staring at me. Well, not everyone, just a select few. Uncle Basilio is gazing perplexedly at me; I wonder what I've done wrong.

"Geez," he breathes.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing, Lucina—Gosh," Basilio and some of the other men near us begin to talk quietly.

I'm really confused.

I wonder what they're talking about. Have I done something stupid? Figures.

"What are you talking about over there?" Father grimaces and grips my hand.

Basilio grins at him and shrugs.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with, Lord Krom," when he says "Lord" it sounds like he's mocking him. Ah! That's what they must be talking about! Mutiny! But why!?

"Ah—I don't think you should be talking about that!" I gasp.

They flick their heads to look at me, mouths agape.

"L-Lucina—sweetie, we didn't mean… Uh…" Uncle Basilio stammers.

I frown.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be talking about that," Father asserts.

"Grumpy old perv," Uncle Vaike coughs from nearby.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"I thought that's what you were talking about. Go find someone else's daughter to fawn over!" Father growls. I've never seen him so angry at his own comrades. But—daughter? If it wasn't mutiny they were talking about, then what…?

"Stay the hell away from my daughter," Mother leans in to whisper to Basilio, and promptly returns to my side.

"Uh…Y-Yes, ma'am."

Even though they are technically the same age as me, I still find these people's conversations odd and confusing. Perhaps it is merely because I am almost twenty years in the past, and there is a certain standard of conversation I am not familiar with, but it would be nice to understand the gaping and whistling once in a while.

Mother puts an arm around my shoulder and lowers my head to rest on hers.

Being here—with Mother. I can't help but feel a tight knot form in the pit of my stomach.

I smile wryly to myself, and nestle into her neck.

Gimle's Vessel

Why must fate hand me such trials, I wonder. Why can't I lead a terribly mundane life instead of one stained with pain and hardship.

As I trudge up the hill to where my mother stands, I can't help but wonder. Why me? I force a trembling hand to trace the hilt of the Falchion at my belt.

I see her now, clearly. She seems confused; the lost look on her face is unmistakable even though I've yet to see her look so worried. She gazes out into space and only turns to face me when she hears my footsteps as I near her.

She smiles warmly.

"Lucina—what brings you here now? Shouldn't you be at camp?"

I stay silent. Every thought drifting around my mind urges me to not think of this woman as my mother. And yet…why can't I do it? I stare at the ground in the hopes that that will take my mind off of my actions.

"Lucina…? Ah, don't mind me. Please, just go back to camp. I'll be back soon."

I can't hold it in any longer.

I draw the Falchion and brandish it before me.

I lift my eyes to meet hers. Just as confused as before, she takes a step back. Shaking, I brace myself for combat. Here I am. About to kill my beloved mother.

But she…she has to. I—have to…

She is the reason for my bleak future. She is the reason for my lord father's death, for Iris' downfall… I—Why did it have to be my mother? Why…?

"Lucina—"

"I…have to kill you," I utter forcefully. "You are…Gimle's only chance of return. You are Father's downfall… For that reason, I must…I must strike you down. If you resist, I will retaliate accordingly."

The words are so rehearsed.

Hearing them part from my lips makes me hate myself even more. I don't want to kill you, Mother…Please try to understand. If I had to fight with you…

Mother's eyes never leave mine. Instead of backing away again, she takes a step forward.

"I know," she mutters.

"What…?"

Her eyes briefly flick down to the ground, then immediately return to engage with mine. She smiles gently.

"I have to die," she says. "If I die, Gimle will have no means to return. Your future will be saved. I—I know that. I don't want to kill Krom. I don't want to have to put you through such pain again."

My grip on the Falchion falters a little, but I tense and clutch the hilt with such force that my arms begin to ache. Blade pointed at my mother, I feel the tears begin to well up.

"So, please, Lucina…" She steps closer. "My beautiful Lucina…I…Please, kill me. So that no one has to suffer because of me. Please."

By now there's only a little distance between the end of my blade and my mother. It'd be easy to end her life painlessly right now. She nods.

I raise the Falchion as steadily as I can. She closes her eyes and heaves in a deep breath.

It'd be so easy. So easy, and yet…

I bring the blade down. It makes a clear clang as it hits the ground, spotless blade digging into the earth.

My mother isn't dead. Because I can't kill my mother. I can't do it. I drop the sword and collapse onto my knees in a fit of tears. I'm pathetic. I can't do anything—it's not fair.

"I can't do it," I cried. "Mother…I…can't…"

I bury my face in my hands, and after a moment I feel her arms wrap around me.

I cry into her shoulder pathetically.

She shouldn't be embracing me in such a way. I just tried to kill her. I don't deserve any such treatment. I'm not fit to be Krom's daughter, I'm not fit to be the daughter of a hero king and a genius tactician.

"Lucina," Mother whispers in my ear. She hushes me lovingly and strokes my hair. "My sweet little Lucina."

"Mother…" I sob. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise," she says as I raise my head to look at her. She cups my face in her hand and smiles. "We'll find a way to do this without anyone dying. With us all alive to see this ordeal done."

"I'm so sorry," I choke out.

She welcomes me into her arms again.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be my mother? Why was she born a vessel to Gimle?

So many questions… I just want it all to be over.

"I love you," Mother hums. "So much."

* * *

**Excited for European/ NA Release, anyone? I know I am, and I've already played it. Though I'm not too sold on Emmeryn. **

**Been replaying Awakening a lot lately, this time testing out different character pairings, but I can never seem to pair my FeMU with anyone but Krom. Or maybe it's the other way around. (I just don't like Sumia ok)**

**A few people have made guesses as to the pairings I used in this fic, which is based on my first playthrough.**

**And a lot of them have been wrong.**

**Krom x FeMU- Lucina & Mark**

**Vaike x Liz - Wood**

**Sumia x Gaia- Cynthia**

**Velvet x Callum - Chambray**

**Soiree x Viole - Degel**

**Serge x Henry - Jerome**

**Tiamo x Frederick - Selena**

**Olivia x Sol - Azure**

**Mariabel x Licht - Brady**

**Grego x Nono - Nn**

**Sariya x Libera - Noire**

**Miriel x Ronku - Loran**

**So there ya have it, folks. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**Smile **

I used to think that no one could tell the future.

At each moment we're given the opportunity for one million possibilities, and it's up to you which path you choose to branch off into. It's up to you to secure your place there. That's what I thought.

But even though I know what's going to happen, even though I'm from a future where I couldn't change anything, that's exactly what I'm doing.

I'm fighting, until the day comes that I get to branch off into a future that sees clear skies, glimmering oceans, and…an intact royal family. I want to prevent the deaths of my loved ones, and of their loved ones, and of my people as the princess of Ylisse.

"Lucina?"

"Hm?" I brace myself on the edge of the cliff, cocking my head to look at my new visitor.

"What're you doing out here?"

It's my brother.

He's smiling, like usual, his brown eyes soft as they settle on my face, and with a certain amount of awkwardness he slumps down next to me.

"Marc," I breathe. "I'm…not thinking about much. I'm okay, though."

"Hm?" he let out an elongated sigh. "But it's supper. It's your turn to help with the cooking. Did you forget?"

I tear my eyes away from his and look out into the distance, at my kingdom, Ylisse. We're almost home. One more day of walking and fighting, and we'll be home.

Even though I know it's not my real home, that my real Ylisse is waiting for me to save it in the future, after spending so much time overseas in Valm, the sight of that palace on the horizon, flanked by the cosy, tight-knit city that I love so dearly, warms my weary heart.

I allow a smile to play on my lips and nod.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He furrows his brow softly and leans back to look up at the sky.

"What is? The clouds? Mm, yeah, I guess. But it's almost night time, right? Clouds at night are pretty annoying—can scarcely see the stars on a night like this."

I laugh at him, and with that innocent smile still on his face, he tilts his head perplexedly.

"I meant the castle, you cad."

"Ohh. Yeah, it's pretty. Mother's been telling me that it's far too large for her, though," he said.

"Oh?"

"She told me that every time she walks out into the hall, the serving girls stop to bow and it makes her feel so uncomfortable. I don't know why she doesn't simply ask for a cup of tea so they leave her alone, if it bothers her so much, but it's Mother, so she has a good reason." He grins.

He's not the brightest, my brother.

"Still," he mutters. I turn back to him, but he does not meet my gaze. His eyes are fixed on the horizon, his eyebrows lowered, his smile harbouring a melancholy feel to it that I have never seen in him before. "It would be nice…to live there. With Mother. With Father. With Woody and Auntie and Uncle… With you, and Gerome…"

I blush, but he takes no notice. He continues, "…and…me." He closes his eyes and heaves a sigh. "But… Hey, you'll make that all better, won't you? That's why you're fighting, isn't it?"

"That's right. I'll make everything better, with Father at my side. You and I, the great children of Chrom the Great!"

I expect him to join me in my laughter, but his eyes flick down to his lap and he shakes his head.

"I'm not so sure," he murmurs under his breath. "_You and I_. We're so different after all…For example, you actually belong in this timeline, don't you?"

"What?"

His smile broadens and he laughs the statement off. "What an idiot!" he chuckles, knocking against his head and making noises to make it seem hollow. "Of course we'll make it better! After all, Mama and Dad are there! Anyway, hurry up back to camp. I'm starving!"

He shuffles back to his feet, but as he makes to move away, I catch his wrist.

We stay like that for just a second, the material of my gloves awkwardly slipping down his hand as I struggle to maintain a hold. We stare at each other, neither one of us knowing how to break the silence.

He was probably right. We are so different. We share the same mother and father, the colour of our hair is the same shade of navy blue, we both love our country and our friends and our family so much…but I never realised before now that Marc isn't like me. I knew our personalities were far from the same, of course, but there's something else.

I told you before, didn't I? My memories of my brother aren't exactly clear. His existence flickers in and out of each timeline sporadically, and the memory of him fades with every day.

My mother and my father. One of them dies, or is wounded, then there is no Marc. His very existence relies on my duty to protect my parents. It relies of my duty to protect the world from Gimle.

A wave of guilt washes over me.

My mind rushes back to the moment I held the Falchion in my hand; when I pointed it at my Mother, and when she told me to… But that wouldn't be fair. Not only to me, and to Mother, but to Marc, my little brother, whom I know next to nothing about.

"You do belong here," I assure him. "And when we fix this, you'll be there. And we will all live together. You and I."

He graces me with that smile of his again. That sweet, sweet smile. The smile that brings back floods of memories of my childhood alongside this little boy.

"Of course," he chirps, then gently pulls out of my grasp.

* * *

**The Princess of Ylisse**

"Your Majesty!" gasps a serving girl, clapping her hands to her mouth before bowing repeatedly. "Welcome home, my lady."

To my surprise, Mother curtsies back. "It's a pleasure," she chuckles heartily. "…Could I see her? Is she awake?"

The servant nods. "Of course, my lady. She's just been fed."

Mother's eyes are alive with excitement. Her cheeks are flushed red, and she launches down the corridor. I trail behind her cautiously.

The serving girl opens a door some way down the hall for us, and we enter. Out the corner of my eyes, I spot the girl's eyes following me. She looks confused, unsettled by my presence.

_Who is this girl? Why is she here with the king's wife? _My heart sinks just a little.

As I step past her into the room, I am graced by the sound of my mother's gentle lullaby. The one I remember from childhood. I follow her deeper into the room, where I find her leaning over a baby's cot. A middle-aged serving woman is sitting on a stool beside it, smiling. When she sees me, she bows her head.

"Who might you be, child?" she croaks.

Mother looks over to me, standing very confused in the middle of the room, and lifts the infant from her cot into her arms.

"This is," Mother starts, gesturing to me, "my daughter, Lucina."

I am filled with a great deal of pride. To hear my mother introduce me as such…

The woman is very confused, but decides not to press any further, and leaves us in peace.

Back to her daughter—her real daughter, of this time—Mother sings softly, rocking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry I left you," she whispers. "Did you miss me? Do you remember Mama?" She looks over her shoulder at me. "Come here, Lucina."

I oblige, shuffling closer.

It's the first time I've seen the baby up close. She's half-asleep, round face nestled into Mother's arm. Still, she seems so happy. I wonder if she remembers that it's her mother's embrace she's in, or if she's always this content.

"This is Lucina," she coos, leaning down to kiss the infant's forehead.

"…That's…" I breathe. "…Confusing…"

"Not really. Not if you think of each other as two different people. You're just my…older daughter. Much older daughter."

We laugh together briefly, and she presses another kiss to little Lucina's head. She then beckons me closer, and kisses my forehead.

Being back in Ylisse, a rush of emotions overcome me. Everyone is so welcoming, even though I'm a complete stranger to them. The city is so pleasant, the smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the air, the lively chatter of citizens rings out across the land.

And now, I've finally met my past self. A pleasant, if somewhat sleepy, child, who adores the company of her mother. When I told Mother that, she remarked, "Kind of like you, hm?"

I guess she's right.

Father and Marc joins us after tending to some initial business.

Mother hands little Lucina over, and with some hesitation he lifts her into his arms. He struggles to hold his own baby and panicks every time she stirs.

"What if I drop her?" he gasps, and Mother laughs. "She's so cute. Ah, you're just like your daddy…"

"She is, isn't she?"

"She has a weird nose," says Marc.

"H-Hey!" I shout, rather indignantly.

They hold us close, and we stand together—the five of us, for a while.

This is what I want.

This is exactly what I want.

* * *

**I won't use Morgan. I just won't. **

**Oh man, I can't wait for the Australian release! I wish I had an American 3DS so I could play it in English, but I'll have to be patient.**

**Anyway, since the English release, there've been a lot of people checking out this story and I'm so grateful!**

**Thank you for all your reviews and comments; it's all greatly appreciated. It makes my day when I get an email that tells me someone had reviewed this fic.**

**I update whenever I get the chance or inspiration, so please be patient with me! Also, I won't be using a lot of the localised names, for personal reasons, but place names and character names that I actually like I will be using. This may be confusing for English-only players, but I hope you'll manage.**

**Wood is "Owain" in English. Marc is "Morgan" in English. That's all you need to know this time around.**


End file.
